Different
by bam95 2
Summary: Kay, since i suck at summaries here's what the deal is: Ching goes to a nightclub withh Dada, and runs into Abyo. Storyy pretty much goes from there. Rated M for possible upcoming content.


A late Friday night had left poor Ching with absolutely nothing to do. She had tried to sleep over at Pucca's, yet found that her best friend had plans with her current boyfriend, Garu. It was impressive, really. It took Garu years to finally get around to hooking up with the love struck girl. They've been together for 3 years and are still growing strong.

Ah Pucca. How Ching envied her bun-wearing friend. Her love life with Garu had been growing since the moment he returned her feelings in a heartfelt letter. Although he still refuses to talk, Pucca still finds someway to communicate with the ninja.

Ching soon found herself comparing her love life to Pucca's. Pucca was dating, happy, and enjoyed every minute of life as it came. And Ching? Well she was just the opposite.

Her childhood crush on Abyo had still managed to survive. It seemed like yesterday that the two had been good friends, talking and hanging out together, with Pucca and Garu of course. But that all changed in 8th grade.

At first it didn't bother her; she just thought that it was going to turn out to be a friendship. Yet it turned out differently then she expected.

In 8th grade, Ren moved into town. Now Ching was one to give credit when credit is due. And she knew that Ren was very attractive. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could blind you.

Knowing that Abyo had a rather flirtatious personality, Ching didn't exactly care when Abyo had found time to talk and try to pursue Ren. She thought she'd be like every other girl and refuse him on the spot. Yet she didn't.

Ren had found interest in the self proclaimed 'Kung-fu Master'. She had even gone through the lengths of ignoring her friend's pleas to ignore the flirt. So it wasn't that big of a surprise when Ching found herself alone at the park while Abyo had gone on dates with Ren. Though it hurt like hell.

Soon enough, Abyo had gone out with Ren, and left Ching to settle elsewhere. She felt as if her heart broke the day she realized Abyo had forgotten her. She cried and hated herself for not being flirtatious back when Abyo threw himself at her. She loathed at how Ren had her love wrapped around her finger. Ching couldn't get over him. And it wasn't his fault that she fell so hard. She set herself up into believing she had a chance. She kept denying that he would leave her. But she found herself wrong.

Even though she was stunning, Ching didn't much see how Abyo could get past her snobby personality. She had been rude to anyone who wasn't, in her opinion, worthy. And guess who fell into this category? The unfortunate, Ching.

For some reason, Ren had personally made Ching's life hell. And it was because, what Ching thought, she and Abyo were close. Well, before they drifted apart. Whenever she saw Ching had passed her in the hallways at Suga High, she'd make a comment about how Ching looked, or she'd trip her purposely. And as always, Ching would brush it off and keep going.

The thoughts of Abyo and Ren together had made her eyes brim with tears. She was upset that her efforts to have a relationship with Abyo had been nothing short of pathetic.

Shifting off of her purple quilt covered bed, Ching made her way to her closet. She had gotten an idea of what she'd do tonight, but had thought of it to be completely unorthodox of her.

Pucca had suggested that the duo should go clubbing, seeing as half of the high school's population had found the activity a weekend habit.

Ching thought about it. It sounded fun, but without Pucca? What would she do?

She compared a night of partying to a night of dullness. She was beyond the border of unimaginable boredom. And she had already completed her assignments. Her chores were finished too. So she decided a night on her own would be an experience she'd soon be living.

She opened her closet door. Nothing appealed to her eye. All she saw were purple jumpsuits. She was going clubbing for goodness sake! Then something stood out. A short black skirt, a tight pink camisole, and black open toe heels. It wasn't her usual comfortable purple jumpsuit, yet it was something she'd expect to see girls dressed in at a club.

She slipped the garments on, looking in the mirror to see if it was okay. The cami stuck to her slight bust on her upper half, yet it was the skirt that got her attention. It had clung to her, showing off her silky smooth legs and toned butt.

She blushed. She didn't think she'd ever be in something so scandalous. Her eyes now averted to her face. It still had its round cheeks, but her brown eyes looked plain. Her hair remained in two braids, yet longer than when she was 8. She was 16, and had still resembled that little 8 year old she once was. She hated it.

Grabbing the little bits of make-up she had, Ching began to apply makeup at will. She ran the black eyeliner underneath darting eyes. She then put on a cheery colored lip-gloss. Next her fingers had undone her braids. Her wavy hair now hung loose, reaching mid-back. And finally a touch of smoky eye shadow finished the look.

She looked in the mirror once more. It was amazing how a little make-up could go a long way. Ching felt as if she looked mature, for once. She felt ready.

Knowing her father wasn't home, she rushed out the house, completely unaware of the night's dangers and surprises.

* * *

Abyo hated Friday nights with Ren. It was so routine: Meet up, get dinner, talk, and make out. Not that he minded the last part. But never the less, he wanted excitement. Something Ren refused to give him. He seeked adventure of some sorts. Yet unknown to him, his night would soon be filled with exactly that.

It started by ditching Ren. It wasn't like one night without him would kill her right? Besides that, he hadn't flirted with any other girls in weeks. And Abyo isn't one for anti-affection.

He simply told her at school that his dad wanted him to file the police reports all night, and he didn't want to bore her with that. She fell for it. And he couldn't lie, he was pretty damn happy about that.

"Now that I've got a free Friday night on my hands, I need to decide what to do with it" A smug smile was replaced with on of glee as a thought occurred to his mind. He had overheard a group of cheerleaders talking about going to the newest club downtown. And he'd never want to disappoint the ladies by not being there.

He smirked. How he wishes his friend Garu could get some of the action he was going to score. But Garu, as Pucca had told him earlier, had to go shopping with the red clad girl for something 'special.' He'd figured that meant shoes. Pretty boring in his book.

He walked from down stairs into his room where his clothes lie scattered everywhere. He looked around for something clean to wear for a night out on the town. A red polo and washed out colored jeans caught his eye. And after checking to make sure it was clean, Abyo pulled the shirt over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles with his hands. Making sure his hair was still alright, an upbeat Abyo had made his exit out of his house in to the streets of Suga, looking for the new club named _'Rawr'_.

* * *

Searching the streets of Suga for a nightclub, Ching had obviously appealed to many of the guys she had passed. She had heard many catcalls, whistles, and pickup lines on her way. She had rolled her eyes at all, yet had found herself thinking.

'_Do I really look that different?' _Her answer soon came, as a surprised voice called out to her. "Ching? Is that you?" Hoping the voice belonged to that of whom she wanted, Ching turned around only to see Dada.

She smiled, although disappointed, and greeted the dishwasher. "Hey Dada, how's it going?" Still stunned, he shook his head before answering. "Good. Wow- you look, wow." She merely giggled. "Thank you." An eyebrow was raised as she noticed how the dish boy was gussied up himself. "May I ask you where you're going?" Dada, who _still_ seemed to be gawking at her, looked directly into her eyes. "I was heading to a new dance club. It's very popular, and I hear it has great drinks" Ching had a bright smile on her face. "You think I could tag along? I'd hate to go to a club _alone _for my first time."

Dada looked as if he were going to pass out at any given second. "Of course- I'd never let a pretty girl have to suffer through that" Chuckling at how nervous he was, Ching put her arm around Dada's. He turned a deep crimson. His only thoughts were of how lucky he was to be escorting such a striking girl down the streets of Suga Village.

* * *

Arriving at the club, Dada found himself taking many jealous glares from other men. He knew that he was pretty lucky. "So, wanna get a drink?" Ching hadn't even thought of alcohol being apart of her night of her unconventional night out on the town. Should she? She cursed at how she needed Pucca's guidance right now.

"You don't have to have one, I just thought you might want to loosen up a bit-" A sigh erupted from Ching's mouth, interrupting Dada. Dada looked at her. "So no drink?" She looked up at him. "No, it's okay, I want this night to be fun. I just don't want to get out of hand" He smiled. Even when she's dressed up, Ching still acts the same. "It wont get out of hand unless you want it to." Seeming to agree with the statement, Ching had decided she'd have a drink. But only one.

"So what'll it be?" The sharp toned bartender had directed his eyes to Ching. "I'll make the first one free for you, pretty lady." Feeling flushed, Ching looked to Dada for the answer. "Since it's your first time, I recommend having an Amaretto Sour." The bartender winked at Ching before fetching the girl a drink. "So I take it you've drank before, huh?" The girl's eyes didn't divert from the dance floor that was filled with many people who she knew. A nod was given. "Yeah, the first time was a mistake. I drank liquor that was so hard, I passed out. I barely could keep my head out of the trashcan. I didn't want you to have to go through the same mistake." A smile graced Ching's face. She never had known Dada to be so sweet. Then again, she's never really looked into getting to know the dishwasher's personality before.

The bartender had returned. "Here you go cutie." Grasping the glass in her hands, Ching tilted back her head as she guzzled the drink down. Dada appeared impressed. "You sure this is your first time drinking?" After swallowing, Ching simply laughed. "Very funny." She looked back at the dance floor. "Wanna dance?" A bashful Dada had accepted the beautiful girl's offer before heading towards the crowd of people.

The music started to play an upbeat song.

Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

As the song began, Ching slowly moved her hips, still a bit uncomfortable dancing, yet slowly she became rather relaxed with the beat.

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

The alcohol was getting to her. Dada could surely tell. Her hips began to move to the tempo, Her body moved closer towards his.

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

He couldn't believe how many guys glowered at his luck. They seemed envious of the lucky, blonde-haired teen.

_Promiscuous girl wherever you are  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy you already know  
That I'm all yours what you waiting for  
Promiscuous girl you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll are you ready_

Ching was getting raunchier by the moments. She got so close to Dada before there was no space between the two. It was official. Ching was intoxicated.

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute  
Hey I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through  
I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it  
_

_They call me Thomas last name Crown  
Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down  
I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
I want you on my team  
So does everybody else._

Dada's face reddened as Ching wrapped her arms around his neck. He wouldn't be surprised if he were on most men's hitlist by now. Right then though, he could really give a damn.

_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
What kind of girl do you take me for_

_Promiscuous girl wherever you are  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy you already know  
That I'm all yours what you waiting for  
Promiscuous girl you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll are you ready_

He figured he should react someway besides standing there like a fool. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Having a drunken, gorgeous girl dancing on you was a dream come true. Especially seeing as it was Ching.

_Hey don't be mad, don't get mean  
Don't get mad, don't be mean  
Wait I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on  
I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

Bring that on  
You know what I mean  
Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things  
I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say  
It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Grabbing her thigh, Dada brought her right leg up to his hip. Ching responded to this with a grinding motion, which bumped into his pelvis. He chocked back a small groan.

_Promiscuous girl wherever you are  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy you already know  
That I'm all yours what you waiting for  
Promiscuous girl you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous Boy we're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

As the song ended, Dada couldn't help but feel disappointment. Yet and still, this will be a moment he shall treasure.

Ching had felt strange. She knew she was drunk, yet there was another feeling that she hadn't felt before. She simply brushed it off though.

The duo's provocative dancing had caught notice of many people, however one pair of eyes looked fairly pissed. A smug look crossed the face of an uneasy Abyo. He had never seen Ching act so impulsive. It turned him on immensely.

'_She never did stuff like __**that**__ to me!' _The amazed Abyo had been resentful of his decision to leave _that_ behind. Her hair, make-up, attire, everything had changed about her that night. And that alone left him nothing short of desire filled.

He became aware of the fact that Ching had gone to the bar on her own. He sought this as opportunity. Making his way over to her, Abyo had growled in her ear. "Ya know, your clothes would look a lot better on my floor."

An astounded Ching turned to meet the eyes of a player, whose name happened to be Abyo. She just scoffed. He raised an eyebrow. With Ching, he expected things to be easy. But she seemed uninterested. "Why so different? You usually laugh at me trying to flirt with you!"

Ching turned her head to Abyo. "Well, that was when I was 10. Now I've grown up" Abyo smirked. "You sure as hell have. I could make you into a women" Irritated by the tan, flirtatious, teenage boy, Ching had chosen to let him have it.

"It's funny really. A few days ago, you neglected to care whether I existed. Yet now that I'm wearing stuff that shows what I had to offer physically you take interest? Well you know what Abyo? I don't want the likes of you around me. You'd doubtlessly taken me for granted and left me for your precious Ren. Go to her. See if she'll give you what you want."

Abyo's jaw hung. Ching had promptly told him off. He'd never been so unsuspecting in his life. And to make matters worse, every word of what she said was true. He felt ashamed.

"Ching I never knew that's how you felt." Abyo's voice changed to a soft whisper. This took Ching back a step. She quickly regained her compositor though. "Well now you know. I can't believe that you left me. And for what? A complete and total bitch" Angered he rebelled against her words. "Don't insult Ren! She's not in this! You've by no means came by me, or tried to talk to me since we've last hung out. Don't blame this all on me!"

Fumes rose out of he ears. The stubborn jackass. "What are you talking about? I always try to talk to you, but you either walk away or ignore me! And p.s.: your girlfriend is a notorious slut. Enjoy sleeping with that!"

Storming away from the scene that gathered a group of people, Ching left Abyo riled up and furious. He hadn't thought she'd ever have the nerve to pull off that stunt. _'God I want her more now'_

"Come on Dada, let's leave" Her little blow up hadn't gone unnoticed by Dada either. He cocked his head to the side. "What was _that_ about?" The seething girl had turned before answering. "Nothing. I had to get something off of my chest" Nodding, Dada had gotten up to accompany Ching to another club.

As they left, Abyo started to feel enraged. He didn't feel like dancing anymore. Soon, he too left the club.


End file.
